


breathless

by Nyaruki



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Night Stands, Rare Pairings, i guess?, monayukka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaruki/pseuds/Nyaruki
Summary: Rich princess (drunkenly) sleeps with a free-spirited girl. The morning after is a disaster.





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> i'm halfway through writing a monster of a oneshot, but after 7k+ words of angst i needed to take a break and write something lighter. :') i guess this pairing is kinda uncommon but? it's cute. there's no actual sex in this fic but i feel like by posting this i'm making the tag impure lmao.  
> note that i played with their ages a bit - sugai is 25-ish and manaka is in her last year of high school.
> 
> so uh... merry christmas.

The first time Sugai Yuuka ever made the mistake of getting drunk at a bar, she didn’t wake up in her own bed.

No. She woke up to an unfamiliar red ceiling instead, wrapped in sheets that felt much cheaper than the ones she was used to, and, perhaps most alarmingly, she felt much colder than she normally would in her room, given that it was already mid-April.

And while normally her thoughts were wired to operate at their sharpest when she wakes up, the perfect morning person, she couldn’t really wrap her mind around just about anything that morning.

Her head felt heavy and sluggish, brain lagging two steps behind for each new detail she idly picked up, and when it finally registered just how bright the strips of light coming in from the blinds were, Yuuka was assaulted by a headache so intense, she nearly had to bite back a yelp.

_What the hell is going on!?_

Okay, Yuuka, think.

Yesterday had been a normal day. She had gotten up at nine o’clock sharp, practiced her horseback riding, had lunch at home, then she had the afternoon off for once so she spent it quietly, reading a good book with a cup of tea and her cat in her lap. So far, so good. But then—

Then there was that bachelorette party she’d been invited to, ages ago, and she totally wouldn’t have gone if the bride and the rest of her posse hadn’t literally dragged her away from her house in a fancy, ribbon-packaged limo.

And gee, if she was already going all-out for an evening that would inevitably culminate in everyone involved getting absolutely shit-faced, one had to wonder just what that girl had planned for the wedding day itself. What a joke, she didn’t even love the guy. Yeah, Yuuka was aware that, sooner or later, she would have to meet the same fate, as the only daughter of the Sugai Company. She would just be married off to someone at her family’s convenience,  _for the greater good_ , meaning, financial stability, so she simply had to enjoy her freedom of being able to reject her marriage candidates while she was still young enough to be allowed that much, then live the rest of her life tangled up into a sham marriage.

Yuuka wasn’t normally so cynical, really. That was something her friends would often make fun of her about, how she seemed to always have her head up in her clouds. In truth, all she wanted was to be  _ordinary_ , sometimes. She knew she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and had a future readily available to her on a silver platter, but what good was such a life when she had to live with the idea that her fate had already been decided before she was even born?

She hated weddings and everything that came with them. They always made her think about such things.

So when the gathering place they had arrived at that evening turned out to be nothing but a cheap club, Yuuka felt the tiniest bit of pressure slip away from her shoulders. She was mostly still really tense, as she felt like a fish out of water,  _she wasn’t even much of a drinker_. But at a place like this, it was all too easy to get drunk on the atmosphere alone. For once, she felt free of any pretenses, and while normally she would be that one killjoy who would stubbornly remain sober, that night she had decided to take the chance and get absolutely _smashed._

She could distinctly remember the first two shots of unidentified alcohol burning down her throat. The next three were closer to a blur.

After that—nothing but a gaping hole in her memory.

If she wasn’t quite so mortified, Yuuka could’ve almost laughed at how cliché of a situation she had gotten herself into. Figures that the first time she’d ever gotten drunk, her mind would not retain the most vital information.

Moving her body was a struggle, every muscle heavy with the aftertaste of hangover, but she somehow managed to shift to her side with the minimal amount of pained groaning and finally took in more of her surroundings than just the suspiciously red ceiling and the matching colored walls.

There, of course, she crashed face-first into her worst case scenario for the previous night.

There was a girl in the bed next to her.

And a high school uniform haphazardly strewn across the ground.

_Disaster._

Okay. Deep breaths.

Yuuka still couldn’t remember anything that had happened after she’d consumed enough alcohol. She had no idea how much she’d drank in the first place. Perhaps she had ended up feeling sick and this girl was just kind enough to take her to a safe place. Yeah, except this was quite obviously a love hotel… Sure, but maybe it was just the closest place the girl knew of. But wait, why would a girl in a school uniform know of any love hotels? No, to begin with, if this girl was underage, what was she doing in that club? Hell, did they even meet there? If not, just where had she wandered off to in her drunken daze? _Why was she naked?_

There were far too many unknowns for Yuuka to really be able to string together a believable theory that didn’t involve her getting inappropriate with a high school girl. And even if she _were_ capable of convincing herself that no crimes had been committed that night, all of her thoughts froze in panic the moment the girl rolled over to her back. The movement made the blanket slide down from her shoulders, exposing the milky-white expanse of skin from her neck to her small chest to her flat stomach.

All of it sprinkled with bright red kiss marks.

_Well._ Might as well just turn herself in at that point. Not even her father would want to bail her out after he learns that his precious daughter has laid her hands on a high school student. A _female_ one.

The girl shifted around some more, making a mess of her short brown hair, and only when her eyes cracked open into a pair of sleepy cat-like crescents did Yuuka realize she had been frozen into place, staring. The girl blinked a few times, winced momentarily at the strip of sunlight crossing over her face, and finally focused her rather large eyes on the black-haired woman.

Yuuka unconsciously grabbed at the blanket that had been bunched up around her waist all along and covered her own naked body, suddenly feeling overly exposed. The girl, on the other hand, smiled sweetly at her.

“Good morning, Yuuka-san.”

“Good… morning—“ Yuuka managed, voice sounding a bit too mechanical even to her own ears. “Um…”

Of course, the girl didn’t miss the way she was fidgeting and doing her best to avoid her any direct eye contact. Her smile fell, and Yuuka almost felt _bad_. “Don’t tell me… you don’t remember last night, do you?”

Yuuka tightened her grip on the blankets. “No.”

“Wow.” The girl chuckled wryly, but didn’t seem otherwise offended. “You’re missing out on some pretty good memories there, _Sugai-sama_.”

“Wha—“ _Oh no._ “Y-you know who I am?!” Yuuka stuttered involuntarily.

“Uh… Is that really such a surprise? I would think it's common courtesy to at least know each other's name before having sex.”

Well, with that said, at least there was no longer any room for doubt as to what had happened that night. Yuuka's cheeks would normally burn bright red at how the girl could even _say_ such a thing so straighforwardly, but right now, she couldn’t really afford to feel embarrassed.

If the girl knew who she was, that would most probably mean trouble for her family in the future. It wasn't like the Sugai Company was in the tabloids all the time, but if those vultures were to catch wind of something so juicy, Yuuka knew they wouldn't hesitate to blow it up. It was best to nip it in the bud, if possible, and if money was what it would take to keep this girl quiet, Yuuka wouldn’t hesitate to pay her off. She couldn’t afford a scandal on her public image, and having drunk sex with a minor was definitely a magnitude 9 on the disaster scale.

“...How much do you want?”

“Huh?”

Yuuka had to force her gaze away from a particularly prominent hickey under the girl’s collarbone as she spoke. “You’re going to sell this…” She swallowed thickly, but kept her voice as firm as possible. She was, after all, talking business here. “… _information_ to some cheap journalist, aren't you? I can give you anything you want, I assure you.”

The girl stared back at her, confusion clearly frozen on her face for a few fleeting moments before her eyes finally narrowed.

“Listen, lady. Do you think I’m some sort of prostitute?”

Okay, that wasn’t quite what she expected.

“Normally I’m not one to turn down some free cash, but I’m not about to take money for _this_.”

"Uh—"

“Do you seriously think everyone just wants you for your money?" The girl sighed. "What kind of person would I have to be to even think about such a thing when _connecting_ with someone? I had no idea you were such a big shot to begin with!”

“But—my name…”

“Your family isn’t the only _Sugai_ out there, mind you. You could be dirt poor and I wouldn’t give a damn. The only reason why I flirted with you in the first place is that you’re totally my type.”

Yuuka finally blushed at that, simultaneously flattered and embarrassed. Looking at the girl’s striking, cat-like features, she could safely conclude she’d managed to pick up quite the catch herself. She didn’t know if she had a type when it came to women, but if she did, she was fairly sure the girl would be pretty close to the ideal, with her gorgeous face and long, slender limbs. She’d only ever been with men before, but somehow, the vague memory of being kissed by those soft, plump lips didn’t feel _wrong_ at all.

“So… no ulterior motives?”

Yuuka immediately tried to rationalize her reaction so as to not feel too stupid. Who could blame her for automatically assuming the worst, really? That was just the environment she had been raised in. She had never meant to insult the girl, just to protect herself if needed. Even so, she definitely felt bad about it.

“None whatsoever.” The girl smiled then, seemingly having already brushed off Yuuka’s distrust.

Strangely, the black-haired woman felt her heartbeat quicken at that.

“And by the way, since you don’t remember. I’m Manaka.”

Yuuka took Manaka’s outstretched hand with her best attempt at a smile in return, perfectly aware of how stiff she was. “It’s nice to properly meet you. I don’t think I need to reintroduce myself at this point…” She had already made a point of exactly who she was, in the worst way possible.

“Yeaaah,” Manaka snorted, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. “It feels like you’re a totally different person when you’re sober though.”

“E-excuse me?”

Yuuka froze in panic yet again.

“Sure, you’re all proper and ladylike now but just a couple of hours ago you were pulling my hair and demanding that I call you _Sugai-sama._ ”

_Shit._ Now that Manaka just had to go and say that, a sudden rush of disconnected images started clearing up inside Yuuka’s head, flooding her mind like the most mortifying slideshow of her life.

It had all started with an inviting, half-lidded gaze. The rest escalated far too quickly.

Forceful kisses against a wall, warm body trapped beneath hers. Trimmed nails digging into her hipbones, her thighs wrapped around a head of short brown hair. A tight, wet, _sticky_ heat squeezing around her fingers. Hot gasps on sweaty skin.

A feminine voice, cracking into a high-pitched moan that's almost a scream, desperately crying out her name, begging her for ‘ _more_ ’.

Yuuka’s mouth went dry at the memory.

Manaka continued, mercilessly. “Oh, and did you know you have a fetish for school uniforms? Now _that_ surprised me.”

Okay, maybe Yuuka did know, somewhere in the darkest depths of her mind, that she would always let her gaze linger just a bit too long over her classmates back during her all-girls high school days. Nevertheless, she'd thought those feelings had been safely tucked away far out of sight long ago. She took pride in the fact that she no longer seemed to have the urge to follow any high school girls with her eyes, even subconsciously.

It had been her most well-kept secret.

Until that certain worrying _inclination_ apparently resurfaced and revealed itself to, essentially, a perfect stranger.

Yuuka definitely would have appreciated it if there was any sort of hole she could crawl into right about then. But hey, on the bright side, if the girl was making a point of mentioning that, maybe that could potentially turn into Yuuka's silver lining? As absolutely shameful as it would be, maybe Manaka wasn't an actual high school student and Yuuka had simply managed to drunkenly convince her to change into a costume conveniently provided by the love hotel itself.

It was perfectly possible, right? She wasn’t familiar with the more intricate assets of the average love hotel, but the room they were in certainly seemed to have enough extras for the scenario to be plausible. So she allowed herself that tiny glimmer of hope.

“So, uh… that uniform, is it cosplay?”

Manaka blinked once, twice, then broke out into a laughing fit. Yuuka broke out in cold sweat instead.

“Nah, it’s real.”

Ah. _Just kill me._

“But don’t worry, I’m eighteen already. You’re in the clear, _Sugai-sama._ ”

“Don’t call me that!!”

Manaka’s laughter sounded more like a cackle to Yuuka’s ears as she blushed bright red, too embarrassed at the nickname. Still, it _was_ a relief that she'd managed to (just barely) avoid becoming a criminal over the one time in her life she'd let herself run wild. She’d gotten very lucky, so she took a mental note to keep herself in check from then on. This incident alone had probably used up all of her good luck for the next few years.

Abruptly, the girl threw her arms around her in a hug and knocked her back down to the bed, falling on top of her, bare skin separated from Yuuka's only by the blanket that had ended up sandwiched between them. It wasn't solid enough to stop their body heat from seeping right through, and Yuuka unconsciously wrapped her own arms around Manaka's slender back, seeking more of her warmth.

While the fact that she’d slept with a high school student was still morally questionable, now that she’d confirmed there was nothing illegal in the situation she’d found herself in, Yuuka realized she didn’t actually regret a thing. Despite the pain still pulsating through her along with the phantom aftertaste of cheap alcohol, Sugai Yuuka felt _good_. She couldn’t fully explain the feeling to herself, but as she gazed into Manaka’s face, no more than two centimeters away from her own, she finally understood why.

Manaka gave her what she’d always dreamed of, but could never make her own. A world where she was free of any obligation, any titles, any expectations. There was something about the younger girl that drew her in like a magnet, made her heart flutter, and even though they’d only known each other for a night, Yuuka felt that just like that she had been pulled into the girl’s private bubble, separated from the real world by an invisible barrier. Manaka’s presence alone allowed her the freedom to be _free_.

And when Manaka ran her slender fingers through the woman’s long black hair with a vague smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, Yuuka knew it would be over soon.

"Say, Yuuka-san... We'll never meet again, will we?"

_Most probably not._ It was a miracle in itself that they'd ever met like this, Yuuka knew that.

Even so, she didn't want to say it.

"I don't know."

"I want to see you again."

_I want to see you again too, Manaka._

As Manaka righted herself into a sitting position on top of her, Yuuka felt colder almost instantly.

“Look, I’m not saying that a one-night stand has to become anything more than just that. Trust me, _I_ would know.” The girl laughed again as she looked down at the long-haired woman, a bitter little sound this time. “So you can go right back to having your arranged marriage interviews or whatever it is that you rich people do, I don’t care.”

Yuuka’s chest tightened up painfully. It hurt, being forced out of the comfortable bubble they shared by Manaka’s low, gentle voice. She didn't want to face reality so soon, not like this.

“That’s not the kind of thing I want from you. But I do like you, and I think you feel good with me, too. So... The next time you want to take a break from your life, would you give me a call?”

Yuuka nodded, not even having to _think_ about her response.

_She didn’t want to let go._

Then, before she knew it, she was being kissed breathless.

“Good.”

Manaka purred, sparkle back into her eyes, and Yuuka felt herself mirroring the sentiment as her heartbeat picked up the pace once more.

“Now, I think we should still have around two hours left in this room. Plenty of time to make some new memories that you’ll actually remember properly, don’t you think?”

Yuuka responded by tangling her fingers in Manaka’s hair and squeezing lightly.

“So you think you can handle more?”

“Try me.”


End file.
